In augmented reality applications, it is sometimes desirable to present rich content covering a significant area of the field of view of a real world picture. The rich content information may block the real world picture and prevent interactions and/or activity based on visual input. Previous solutions have tried to minimize the amount of area used by additional information or have used the application of graphic effects such as transparency. However, the previous methods are limited in that they do not preserve the original image data content in the visible light spectrum because they either cover a portion of the original image data content with opaque presentation of the rich content information or alter a portion of the visible light image when transparent presentation is used.